User blog:Ssdmarista/Romanian Rebels vs Bulgarian Rebels
Romanian Rebels:The Latin rebels who alongside Russia defeated the Ottoman Empire Bulgarian Rebles:The ferocious south slavic outlaws who's bloody uprisings triggered a war WHO IS DEADLIEST? Close Range:Bulgarian Saber is sharper Edge:Bulgarian Rebels Short Range:The Flintlock Revolver can fire more rounds but it can explode in your hand Edge:even Long Range:The Berdan is more modern Edge:Bulgarian Rebels Special Weapons:The Kilij is sharper than the Yatagan Edge:Romanian Rebels Mid Range:The Musket is Realoding Faster But The Rifle is more accuret Edge:even Xfactor:Training:Romanian rebels:30 Bulgarian Rebels:20 Brutality: Romanian rebels:27 Bulgarian rebels:38 BATTLE ''' '''Romanians: '''Bulgarians: 6 Romanians capture an ottoman camp they stay there for the night but later 6 Bulgarians show up that try to take the camp as well.The Romanians hear the noise and one of them gets his rifle and goes to check who is it. Once he got out of the tent he got shot in the head and died The other Romanians got out of the tent and fired back killing a buglarian in the process The Bulgarians run and the Romanians Go to search for them. Four Romanians go in pairs but 1 lone Romanian goes alone . The lone Romanian is later ambushed by a Bulgarian with a Yatagan the Romanian tries to fight back but the Bulgarian sliths his throat The other 4 Romanians bump into each other but they relax when they see they are each other.But this relaxing does not last long as 2 Bulgarians on horseback armed with berdans 2 on foot armed with Miquelets and the 1 with the yathagan show up.One of the Romanians gets shot and later stabbed by the yathaganOne of the Bulgarians on horseback gets shot by a musketThe other Bulgarian on horseback shoots a RomanianBut he also gets shot by a DreyseThe Bulgarian with the Yathagan charges at the Romanians but he gets shotOne of the Bulgarians fires his Miquelet and injures a Romanian and the other Romanian angrily shoots himThe last Bulgarian throws his Miquelet and pulls out his revolver.He goes to the injured Romanian and shoots himThe last Romanians sees him and fires at him but misses.They both mount on horses and pull out their sabers.They charge at each other and start to duel.At first the Romanian got protected by the guard on the saber but later his hand got chopped off.He grabs his flintlock and fires a round in the air scaring the Bulgarians horse.Now both on foot the Romanian grabs his kilij and chases after the Bulgarian.The Bulgarian trips and drops his saber but luckly he finds the yathagan.They started another duel on foot the Bulgarian even tries to ambush the Romanian but the Romanian manages to stay alive.During the duel the Bulgarian gets his hand chopped off as well.The Bulgarian runs away and finds his saber but the Romanian pulls out his flintlock and shoots the saber off the Bulgarian's hand.The Romanian reloads his pistol and shoots the Bulgarian's leg.The Bulgarian crowls and crowls until the Romanian catches up with him.The Bulgarian desperatly pulls his revolver and tries to shoot the Romanian but the revolver explodes in his hand.The Romanian stabs him with the kilij and the Bulgarian started coughing blood.The Romanian later pulls out his flintlock and shoots the Bulgarian The Romanian lifts his pistol in the air and yells in victory. '''EXPERT'S OPINION The Romanians won because they had better training and where better organised the Bulgarians may have worked as mercenaries but they were still just rag tag guerrilas while the Romanians where soldiers with real training Category:Blog posts